


denim days

by anonymousAlchemist



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Gen, barry IS the bluejeans, i genuinely cant explain it better than that, the one where barry is a sentient pair of pants possessing a human host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist
Summary: temporarily down.





	denim days

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the taz fic writers discord for encouraging this nonsense and also the anons in my inbox, yall suck, i wrote this entire thing, why this, why me. 
> 
> ....barry IS the bluejeans.

temporarily down for maintenance. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have some regrets in life.  
> find me @[anonymousalchemist](http://anonymousalchemist.tumblr.com/) for more of this nonsense.  
> thanks for reading! mwah.


End file.
